


Ride

by brightdreamer



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightdreamer/pseuds/brightdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Tron enjoy a ride on the Ducati the first time Tron visits the User world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie4shinies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/gifts).



> This began as a short drabble for July Tronsday 2012 and turned into porn. Shiny gave me the prompt "Sam/Tron, a Ducati ride in the User world", and this is what happened.

“Just hold onto me.”

 

Tron looked at Sam dubiously, then back at the... motorcycle, Sam had called it. It looked somewhat similar to a lightcycle, which weren't usually meant to carry two riders. “You're certain?”

 

“Trust me, Tron. It's fine.” Sam swung his leg over the seat, then looked back expectantly at Tron. “Unless you want to spend your first night in the User world at the Arcade?”

 

Tron wanted to reply that yes, actually, anywhere was fine as long as Sam was there also (though preferably with some sort of bed), but Sam had obviously intended it as a rhetorical question, and the engine of the Ducati was already rumbling to life. With a sigh, Tron slid onto the bike behind Sam, wrapping his arms around him, the familiar scent of his leather jacket filling his senses.

 

Soon, they were flying down the road, weaving around larger vehicles in the waning light. Tron watched colors decorating the sky, orange and pink and purple, a bright glow marking the place of the setting sun. Wind whipped his hair into his eyes, and he shook his head, holding tighter to Sam, molding against his back as the motorcycle tilted around another curve.

 

One hand slid lower around Sam's waist, and he felt his lover inhale sharply, taut muscle rising and falling under his jacket. Smiling against Sam's shoulder, Tron let one hand drift up over Sam's chest, under the lapels of his jacket, pushing the zipper down slightly. He felt Sam shiver, and decided he quite liked this method of transportation after all. Sam was warm and solid against him, pressed against him from chest to thighs, his ass settled firmly between Tron's legs, every vibration and jolt from the road beneath rubbing them together... oh yes, Tron was enjoying this quite a lot. The hand around Sam's waist slipped lower, thumb rubbing under the hem of his jacket and t-shirt, feeling warm, smooth skin, and oh, Sam was definitely shuddering now, that wasn't just the motion of the bike, and his hands were tightening on the handlebars, and were they going just a little faster around all the other cars on the road?

 

Darkness had settled over the city by the time they pulled up in front of Sam's apartment (odd place, Tron thought, looked like two storage containers stacked on top of each other), the lights of the skyline twinkling in the distance. Sam hit a button on the motorcycle's handle, and part of the wall raised, giving enough space to pull inside. Once the Ducati came to a stop and the kickstand was down, Sam twisted in the seat, trying to reach Tron, but Tron held him firm with his arms around his waist and chest until Sam stopped struggling and let his head fall back to Tron's shoulder with a huff of resignation. “Were you _trying_ to get us into a wreck?” he grumbled, tilting his head to nuzzle lightly at Tron's neck. “Could hardly concentrate on the road.”

 

“Seemed like you did okay,” Tron replied, tugging the zipper of Sam's jacket down the rest of the way, pushing it open to smooth his hands over Sam's chest, warm through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

 

“Not with you doing things like... mmm... like that...” Sam arched back as Tron's fingers slid under the hem of his shirt, rucking it up, fingertips tracing light circles over his stomach, smooth skin heated from the ride and the layers of clothing. “C-c'mon, Tron, let's... off the bike... nnn...” Sam tried to move again, but Tron's arms tightened again, holding him still.

 

“I prefer you right here.” Tron trailed his hand down Sam's chest to the curve of his hip, teasing the juncture of his thigh briefly before palming over the obvious hard bulge at the front of his jeans. Sam gasped, hands falling back to Tron's thighs, gripping tightly as he rocked up, seeking more. Still keeping his touch light, Tron stroked over the seam of the zipper, tracing the contours of Sam's cock, feeling it stiffen and pulse under the rough fabric.

 

“Stop... stop _teasing_ ,” Sam growled, again trying to turn, pushing one foot off the ground, but Tron held him fast, circling one arm tightly around his chest, using his superior strength for once to hold Sam in place.

 

“No. Stay.” He nipped at Sam's ear, fingers flicking at the button of his jeans, deftly unfastening them and then pushing the zipper down, delving inside, dipping underneath the waistband of his boxers. Sam jerked and swore as Tron curled his hand around hot, hard flesh, stroking as much as the confines of the jeans would allow.

 

Crying out, Sam arched convulsively, rising off the seat of the bike and thrusting desperately into Tron's grip. “Ahh... fuck, Tron!” Squirming, he released Tron's thigh with one hand, fingers scrabbling at his own jeans and boxers, pushing them down just enough to free his straining cock, giving Tron more room to work. “C'mon... ahh... yeah, just like that...”

 

Smiling against Sam's neck, Tron shifted his hand to a more comfortable grip, sliding his fingers up and down the shaft, circling his thumb over the tip, stroking just a bit slower than he knew Sam wanted. His other hand slid up Sam's shirt, fingertips grazing over the firm muscle of his stomach to his chest, tracing invisible lines of circuits that didn't exist in this world. Sam groaned and jerked against him, fingers clutching at Tron's legs again, pulling them closer together, grinding back against Tron before thrusting up again, mouth open as his head fell back against Tron's shoulder.

 

Tron's whole world narrowed to Sam in his arms, Sam's cock in his fist, Sam's skin under his hand, Sam's voice gasping nonsense encouragements. Tilting his head, he bit lightly at Sam's ear, then soothed the small hurt with a quick flick of his tongue. Sam's hair brushed his cheek, tickling lightly. “Sam...” Unable to restrain himself, he stroked faster, harder, following the motions of Sam's hips, knowing the User wouldn't last long, but wanting this moment never to end. His own erection was straining at his jeans, the fabric rough and strange, nothing like what he would wear on the Grid, pressing hard against Sam's ass as Sam writhed in his lap.

 

“Tron... Tron...!” Sam's voice was rough, desperate as one hand reached back to clutch at Tron's shoulder. Even without circuit feedback, Tron could feel Sam's pleasure building, in the gasps and moans in his ear, in the tension from Sam's body, the pulse of the hard length in his hand. Sam arched and drew in a sharp breath, then another, _ah-ah-ah,_ hands tightening on Tron's thigh and arm, poised in the split-second moment before release, beautiful and open-mouthed and flushed and right... _there._ A cry echoed around the metal walls as Sam jerked into Tron's hand, warm wetness spilling over his fingers and staining the front of Sam's shirt, splattering on the leather seat.

 

Tron stroked Sam through the aftershocks, feeling him twitch, hearing his soft gasps as he came back down. By now his own arousal was nearly painful, and he couldn't help but jerk his hips forward slightly, desperate for any friction, any relief, but he told himself to be patient... Sam wouldn't leave him unsatisfied. Carefully, he eased his hold on Sam, kissing his neck and sliding his hand up to wipe his fingers gingerly on his already-ruined shirt.

 

Turning his head, Sam captured Tron's mouth in a lazy kiss, then pulled back with a smug grin. “So impatient,” he grumbled half-heartedly. He shifted back against Tron, causing the program to gasp and shudder at the pressure. “Let's see what we can do about you, now.”

 

Before Tron could ask what he had in mind, Sam wriggled out of his loosened grasp, sliding down to kneel on the hard floor next to the bike. Tron moved as though to follow him, but Sam's hands slid up his thighs, holding him in place. “Nope. Your turn to hold still.”

 

Tron looked down at the mischievous grin quirking the corners of Sam's mouth and decided not to argue the point. “If you say so, User.” He smirked right back... they both knew he _could_ move any time he wanted. Sam's grin widened, and his hands trailed slowly up, curving over Tron's hips, near now-invisible circuit nodes, then down the crease of hip and thigh, teasingly close to where Tron desperately wanted.

 

Leaning back, Tron gripped the leather seat behind him, biting the inside of his mouth in an effort not to groan in frustration. He knew this was payback, knew Sam was not going to touch him just yet, but oh _Users_ , those fingers were stroking in tantalizing little circles along the fabric, closer and closer to the straining zipper, and if Sam didn't do something _soon_ Tron was going to dive off this bike and tackle Sam to the floor and...

 

Just before Tron reached his breaking point, Sam deftly unfastened and unzipped Tron's jeans, causing him to gasp and slump slightly with relief. “Better?”

 

Tron didn't have a chance to answer. Sam was already freeing his cock from the restrictions of his clothing, pushing down jeans and underwear as much as he could, fingers grasping, sliding, curling, drawing out the gasps and moans Tron had been repressing. “Sam... nnngh...” His hands gripped the seat tighter, fingers digging into the leather as he watched Sam lean forward, tongue darting out to lick a heated swipe up the side of his cock, swirling around the head, and back down. Tron's eyes widened as Sam bent his head forward, taking the hard length into his mouth slowly, sucking lightly. Before he could stop himself, he found one hand reaching out, fingers sliding into Sam's short, spiky hair, urging him on, fighting to stop his hips from thrusting up into that inviting heat. Sam smiled around his mouthful, then dipped his head further down, tongue stroking and swirling.

 

Tron's head fell back, eyes closing as he lost himself in the sensations: the heat of Sam's mouth, the soft, wet swipes of his tongue, the slightly rougher texture of his fingers curling around what he couldn't quite take in. His entire focus narrowed to Sam's touch, the hand gripping his thigh, grounding him, the rhythmic pressure of his lips and tongue and fingers, the warmth and tightness and wet and oh, “Sam...!”

 

He felt Sam tense his hand against his thigh, holding him steady on the motorcycle seat as he swayed dizzily, pleasure causing the lights of the Grid to burst behind his closed eyes. Already wound tight from his attentions to Sam, it wasn't going to take much to push Tron close to the edge. Tron thought wildly that if they were on the Grid, he'd be throwing off enough energy to black out an entire block, but they weren't on the Grid, and he didn't have circuits to turn violet-white, only a racing pulse and panting breath and heated skin and a body that felt as though it was too small to contain the pleasure building inside.

 

Almost too late, he realized that he should warn Sam, and he fought back the first shudders of his climax, tugging lightly on the sandy hair in his fingers. “Sam... I... I'm... haah...!” He couldn't force out a coherent warning, a choked moan interrupting as Sam did something new with his tongue, then took him in even deeper, fingers stroking harder and then Tron couldn't hold back any longer. Curling forward, he cried out, hips jerking in helpless little movements as he poured his release into Sam's waiting mouth. The motorcycle shook underneath him, unsteady, balanced and ready to tip over as Tron fell into pleasure, but he was held firm by Sam's hands and arms around him. Gripping Sam's shoulder and hair tightly, Tron rode out the wave, shuddering, gasping out soft repetitions of Sam's name.

 

The world faded around him for a long moment, lost in the blissful haze of climax. Different from the Grid, where everything was electric and vibrant, this was hot and intense and deep, and Tron shivered with the newness of it all. Opening his eyes, Tron looked down to see Sam resting his head on his thigh, a satisfied smile on his face. “Good?” he asked, fingers moving in small circles on Tron's lower back.

 

Tron laughed breathlessly, carding his fingers through Sam's hair. “Understatement,” he replied, voice roughened by pleasure.

 

Turning his head, Sam nuzzled into the palm of his hand for a moment, then stood, wavering slightly as though his legs were shaky. “Whoa. Welcome to the User world, huh?”

 

Tron nodded in agreement, sliding off the motorcycle and leaning against Sam, pulling him in for a deep kiss. There was a bitter, salty taste in Sam's mouth, not too unpleasant, but different, and Tron lingered for a long moment, tongue tracing the swollen line of Sam's lower lip. “I think I like it so far,” he murmured finally, smiling as he met Sam's slightly-unfocused gaze.

“Come on,” Sam said, taking Tron's hand and tugging lightly. “There's a lot more.”


End file.
